Give Unto Me
by irishartemis
Summary: Songfic based on Evanesence's "Give Unto Me". Ginny watches Draco, and wants to understand what has been bothering him. Complete.


_This story is based on the song "Give Unto Me" by Evanesence off of their_ Sound Asleep EP (1999).

_Note: Don't own Ginny, Draco (I wish!), Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc. They're all Ms. Rowling's. The story is dedicated to my friend, a fellow writer, who convinced me to post my stories, this being the first oneshe read._

* * *

Ginny watched him from her usual place across the Great Hall. She noticed a change in the young man and it bothered her. She'd always watch him carefully – her brother would have a fit if he knew.

The blond boy had not been himself for some time. He'd become quiet and introverted as of late, not even stopping to tease her and her friends anymore. She noticed, and it was strange.

On the other side of the Hall, Draco poked at the food on his plate with a scowl, not taking an interest in the hunger he could not feel. His thoughts were instead on his mother, and he wondered why she was the one who was suffering. She'd done nothing to deserve it; he'd done more to deserve suffering than she did. He let out a deep breath and let his slate colored gaze wander.

Ginny watchedMalfoy school his expression into a passive mask, his frown lessening but not disappearing. His eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table and landed on her. She was not sure if it really _was_ her that he was looking at through the strands of soft platinum blond hair hanging in his eyes. But Ginny could _feel_ his eyes on her.

The stormy eyes surprisingly held no malice. Only an inner torment begging to be healed. And it made Ginny feel for the first time that Draco Malfoy was not entirely what he seemed.

* * *

So many things had changed within Draco's life that he couldn't help questioning the other members of his house. He was still a Slytherin in his blood, and he would remain one – he had no doubts about it because he was loyal. But his foundations – the initial reasons why he was placed in his house – were shaken.

His eyes shifted to the Gryffindor table. Potter had done his so called "duty" and finished off Voldemort. That meant his father was sitting in Azkban prison, not that it had Draco concerned. His father was no father and he knew it, but now that Lucius Malfoy was gone, the familial consequences of his absence were being dealt with.

Sitting next to Potter was Weasley, who was rambling on about something. Next to him was another individual with bright red hair – the youngest Weasley. She looked at him from across the Hall, her dark brown eyes very soft. How long she'd been watching him, he didn't know, but when he caught her eye, she looked away quickly.

Draco smiled inwardly. He could have sworn she was blushing. Not that he could blame her; he did consider himself very good looking. When the girl Weasley looked in his direction again, to her surprise, he smirked and tipped his head toward the door, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Ginny glanced at Ron to see if he'd noticed her brief exchange with Malfoy. He hadn't; he was too engrossed in talking Quidditch with Harry. Typical boys. When she looked back over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was gone. She remained in her seat for a few minutes, considering whether or not she should follow the blond Slytherin, before she got up to leave.

"You okay, Ginny?" Hemione asked.

"Yeah, I just want to start on some of the loads of homework I've got. I'll easily be up for half the night."

"Good for you. Hear that, Ron? Your sister is doing _homework_!"

"What? No, it's not time for homework now, Hermione."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said her good byes before walking away. As she was leaving, she heard Ron's bewildered question.

"Where's she going?"

Ginny quietly slipped out of the Hall and leaned against the stone wall, letting out the breath she'd been holding. She didn't know how she would have explained where she was going to Ron. He'd see right through the homework excuse. He was too protective of his "little sister". Thankfully, her other brothers were not as overly protective as Ron was.

"Weasley."

She jumped and turned to face the figure stepping out of the shadows. The torchlight cast a warm glow about the pale blond head.

"Malfoy."

* * *

Draco grinned slightly. He hadn't really expected her to follow him out of the presence of the overprotective brother and the other precious members of the little Gryffindor goody-goody group. He had to give her credit, though. Ever since she'd put the Bat-Bogey Hex on him in his fifth year, he had found a new respect for Ginny Weasley.

"The littlest Weasley. I honestly did not think you'd actually seek me out. I could get you in trouble for being out and about like this. I _am_ a prefect," he said, grinning cunningly as he stood in front of her.

Ginny straightened herself up. She was not afraid of Malfoy anymore, like she was when she was in her first year. "You don't scare me, Malfoy. My brother's a prefect too."

He laughed. "Relax. I said I _could_ get you in trouble. I didn't say I _would_."

"Then what did you want?"

"Actually, the question is what _you_ wanted. See, I noticed you were staring at me across the Great Hall, not that I could blame you. After all, I _am_ defistatingly handsome…"

Ginny blushed some despite her anger at his arrogance. Malfoy had indeed become very good-looking. A lot of girls in Gryffindor actually harbored secret crushes on him.

"I wasn't looking at you," she lied lamely.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Oh, were you ogling Crabbe? Or maybe even Goyle? I personally don't find either of them attractive."

"That's disturbing that you even considered that."

"Why? Jealous?" He smirked his infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Ugh!" She threw up her hands. "I don't know why I bother. I was only concerned, Malfoy! You have not been yourself lately."

Draco looked at her guardedly. "Why would you care?"

"I care. You haven't been making fun of any of us lately. And you don't look like yourself. You look terrible."

"Oh, I am hurt," he feigned, placing a hand over his heart. "Why would I look terrible?"

Ginny glared at him before letting out an exasperated breath. She turned to leave, meaningfully tossing her long copper hair over her shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes and glared up at the ceiling before a no small amount of maniacal laughter reached his ears. "Wait!" He reached for Ginny and pulled her back with himself into the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded as she tried to find her wand in her robes.

"Shh!" He tightened his hand around her arm. She quieted but stopped fighting all together when Peeves the Poltergeist floated by, singing one of his obscene songs.

Ginny tensed slightly when Peeves passed them. He always tormented everyone, and the Bloody Baron was the only one who could exert any control over the poltergeist. But strangely at the moment, she was in a shadowed corner being held close against Draco Malfoy.

Draco closed his eyes. Peeves never missed a chance to play jokes on any student, even prefects, and as a Slytherin he did not like being bested. Nor did he feel like dealing with the troublesome spirit at the moment. He took a deep breath to calm himself, inhaling the scent of wildflowers – Weasley's shampoo. The girl he was holding to his side had become an attractive sight to the male students at Hogwarts. Even Draco had to admit she interested him.

"Why didn't you tell me Peeves was coming?" Ginny asked, turning to face him.

Draco released her when he realized the ghost was gone. He looked at her solemnly.

"Would you have believed me?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"Well, thank you."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't mention it," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ginny pressed her lips in a tight line and nodded slightly before turning to go.

"Weasley?"

She turned slightly to see Malfoy walking over to her.

"Do you mind if I walk with you for a while?"

* * *

The unlikely pair wandered for a while unhindered, since everyone was at dinner. Draco, as a prefect, knew quiet and little-known paths around the castle that made Ginny wonder what exactly he'd been up to in his time as a prefect.

"Malfoy, how do you know all these hallways?"

"I am a prefect, Weasley. I have to know where I am going."

"But this isn't a hallway for classes, is it?"

"You ask a lot of questions, did you know that?"

"That's what my brother Charlie says. He said that it would take someone with a good deal of patience to put up with me."

"I knew there had to be some sense in your family. No one could be that dense."

"We are not dense!" Ginny stammered, glaring at him.

"I did not say _you_ were," Draco answered, stopping to look at her. "However, I wonder how that is, considering your brother isn't exactly a genius."

Ginny stopped to consider it. Ron wasn't that great of a student. He did okay, but he made up for it in heart. The twins, Fred and George, were smart, but placed more emphasis on fun. Percy had been a git a large amount of the time, and Draco had never met Bill and Charlie.

"Ron is good at heart. That is what counts. How would you like it if I insulted you and your family?"

A shadow passed over the Slytherin's face. "Go right ahead, Weasley. In fact, start with my father, why don't you. Good material there. A Death Eater in Azkban and all that."

"I don't want to…Hang on a sec. Is that why you've been sulking lately?"

"Despite popular opinion, I do not give a damn about my father. I do not idolize him, nor do I have any aspirations to be like him anymore than I had been before the war."

"Then your father is not the reason you haven't been the Malfoy most people love to hate."

"No." He paused. "Most people love to hate me? Is that true?"

She nodded. "You have built quite a reputation for yourself."

Draco glanced at the ground, absorbing Ginny's information. He didn't think he was _that_ despised, even after the fall of Voldemort. Just feared. He leaned against the closest wall and looked at her. He was always told a Malfoy should be impassive and not show weakness, but it hardly mattered anymore.

"What about you? Where do you stand on the whole 'loving to hate me' scheme?"

Ginny reluctantly broke contact with the stormy eyes that held her own. She had conflicting feelings when it came to Draco Malfoy.

"I don't hate you. You scared me when I was a first year, but I'm not afraid of you anymore. I just don't think people see the real you, Draco."

Draco slipped slightly against the wall. It sounded like Ginny Weasley was paying him a compliment. It was very unexpected. He smiled slightly.

Ginny backed away when Malfoy smirked. "What?"

"I've never heard you call me by my first name."

"Would you rather I not?"

"No, please. I have never heard anyone outside my mother or father call me that in so long. I like it coming from you."

She blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wanted to know why I haven't been "myself" lately?"

She nodded.

"You are the first, but probably the last likely, person I would have talked to…"

"If that's the case, I won't bother then," she cut in, turning away from him.

"Wait a second! I didn't mean that! I'm not going to hurt you!" He watched her stop with her back to him, keeping her arms crossed over her chest. "Is that it? You don't trust me?"

"You've never given me a reason to trust you," she answered without turning around.

Draco circled and stopped in front of her. "Would you believe me if I gave you my word?"

"I don't know if I could."

"The word of a Malfoy is never broken, I assure you."

"Right, you and your damned honor."

"Well, I don't know if I'd call it damned." He smiled ruefully. "How about if I do anything unbecoming, you can transfigure me and I won't get pissed."

Ginny's arms dropped to her sides. Draco was giving her permission to turn him into something if needed. This definitely was not like the Malfoy most people knew. She frowned slightly.

"I am not underestimating you, Ginny. I know you would hex me five ways from Sunday if you wanted to."

She looked at the ground, smiling slightly.

"What?" He tipped his head, trying to see her face.

"I've never heard you call me by_ my _first name up until tonight."

Draco gaped at her for a second before smirking.

* * *

"So what has made you the non-typical Malfoy?"

Draco looked over at Ginny. She'd hopped up onto a low windowsill and was still there, occasionally hitting the stone wall with the backs of her shoes.

"Oh, you know, the final battle with the Dark Lord messed everyone up," he said carelessly with a wave of his hand.

"Malfoy…"

"What happened to 'Draco'?"

"You are being obstinate, therefore you are being 'Malfoy'."

"Oh, now that's harsh. If you are giving out personalities, I shall call you 'Weasley' when you are temperamental." He smirked.

"Whatever." She shook her head bemusedly, her hair tumbling over her shoulders.

Draco found himself wondering if her flaming red hair was as soft as it looked. Ginny had a subtle beauty that he had come to appreciate. Her bright red hair was enough to add to her looks, but it was her natural beauty that showed through because she used little, if any, beautification charms on herself.

He dropped his feet from the table that they were resting on and walked across the empty classroom. He stopped and sat down next to her on the windowsill.

Ginny moved over to let Draco sit next to her. She watched and waited patiently as he loosened his green and grey Slytherin-colored tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He had grown out of the shrimpy, snobbish second year she first remembered into the stronger, attractive seventh year she was sitting next to.

"I'm not exactly sure how to go about telling you what's been bugging me."

"Why's that?"

"Well, how do I know you're not going to laugh?"

"You've never cared about what anyone's said before."

"Yeah, well, I had to not care. My father," he spat, "made sure I didn't show anything bothered me. A lot of good that did, huh?"

"For a good time, it worked. We really didn't see you get upset about anything, only really pissed off sometimes. But you have to admit, though, that the group of Slytherins you hang out with aren't exactly observant."

"No, they aren't are they? But I'm sure you Gryffindors sit around and have a good cry about your problems."

"You would think so, but no. No one even realized what I was getting into with Tom Riddle's diary."

Draco looked over at her with surprise. He remember his father being involved with the Chamber of Secrets in his second year. He also remembered himself saying Hermione Granger should have been the one taken into the chamber. He didn't really feel that way anymore, attesting to how much his opinions had changed. But it didn't mean he was fond of Granger, either.

"Even Ron didn't know about it until they found out I was taken into the chamber itself."

"I never would have guessed that would have been the case with your overprotective brother."

"I'm good at keeping my secrets, Draco. Yours are just as safe."

He couldn't argue with that. She had told him things that he doubted her housemates knew. He warily ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his eyes.

"Well, alright. It's about my mother."

"Is she okay?"

"In a manor of speaking. You know the war took a toll on everyone. With Lucius in Azkban, it's really just her and me. I think she's still trying to deal with the fact that he was evil; more evil than he usually was, anyway. Her health hasn't been that good."

"Shouldn't you be with her then?"

"I should, but she wanted me to come back instead and finish my final year. I believe it was, "without worrying about your mother"."

"Draco! Why would I laugh at that? I know I'd be worried if my mum was ill."

"Well, it's not your mother. It's my mother! I can just hear it. 'Malfoy is worried about his mummy. Isn't that sweet?' Who knows what grief I'll get?"

"Maybe people would think that you're human? And maybe you have a heart?"

"I have a heart!"

"You ought to show it then. I know you can tell people off. You really shouldn't give a damn what people think of you. You _are_ a Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He grinned before laughing. "I never would have thought you would be telling me to suck it up and I shouldn't give a damn because I am a Malfoy," Draco laughed, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Weasley. That's just too funny."

Ginny glanced at his hand on her shoulder. She smiled, enjoying the surprising warmth his touch brought.

"Yeah, it does sound ridiculous, doesn't it?"

He nodded, catching his breath. "I can't remember the last time I laughed like this with someone. Thanks."

"Draco Malfoy, are you thanking me?" she asked, placing a hand to her chest in mock surprise.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," he responded, laughter evident in his sad eyes.

"I won't, but will you do something for me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what would this favor you ask of me be?"

"It's not for me."

"Who for, then?"

Ginny looked him squarely in the eye. "You." She registered the surprise on his face and continued. "Please, go be with your mum; it sounds like she needs you. Talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure the Headmaster would let you take a leave of absence."

"Talk to Albus Dumbledore? That old man is crazy."

"Maybe, but he will understand. He knows what you've gone through."

"All he is concerned with is precious Harry Potter," Draco shot back angrily, kicking over a nearby chair.

Ginny jumped when the chair hit the ground. She looked at the Slytherin sadly. The moonlight shined through the stained glass window, ironically casting colors of red and yellow – Gryffindor colors – over his pale blond head.

"He can take care of himself, Mister Malfoy."

Ginny and Draco looked up to see said Headmaster standing in the doorway.

"Headmaster." Draco moved to get down, his proper upbringing telling him to stand.

"Please, Mister Malfoy, sit." He gestured for Draco to stay in his perch. "I understand Miss Weasley has been trying to get you to come talk to me."

Draco blushed slightly when he realized Dumbledore had been there for his 'crazy' comment. As if he knew what Draco was thinking, Dumbledore smiled.

"Don't worry, Draco. I take no offense to your statement. We are all a bit eccentric in one way or another." He looked around. "It's a bit dark in here," he commented and, with a wave of his hand, summoned lit candles, casting a soft glow about the room. "That's better."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I did not mean – "

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Relax, dear boy. It does not concern me, but what does concern me is why you felt the need to hide such a problem."

"I do not want or need the pity of others."

"You are so much like your father in some ways, young Malfoy. You are not hopeless and therefore you do not deserve pity. Now what is the problem at home? Your mother is ill, you say?"

"Yes, sir. Her health has worried me ever since my father was sent to Azkban. I'm not sure if she misses him or not, but I know I don't."

Ginny looked at Draco, understanding the difficulty he was having admitting everything again, and to Dumbledore of all people. She moved her hand closer to where his was resting in between them. When Draco felt Ginny's hand brush against his, he was grateful for her presence. He moved his hand closer to hers and linked their last couple fingers together. The small movements were not lost on Dumbledore, whose eyes twinkled in the candlelight.

"Draco, I think both of you – you and your mother – would benefit if you went home and remained with her for a while. The holiday is coming up soon; it is a time to be with family. I will give you leave to be released early, and I trust you will keep up with your classes, as you have a sharp mind."

Draco gapped at the Headmaster for a minute. His kindly eyes sparkled behind his half moon glasses. _Why was Dumbledore being so nice to him?_

"Headmaster, I couldn't. I am a prefect and I have duties –"

"Your prefect duties will be handled in your absence, I assure you. I will arrange it with Professor Snape and the rest of your teachers will be made aware of your absence. You may leave at the end of the week if you so wish."

"But, honestly, I couldn't – "

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence any further protests. "I insist. And I will not take 'no' for an answer. If I have to send you home and then jinx you so you can not come back, I shall."

Draco looked at Ginny, who smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Please, on behalf of my mother and I, forgive my father's actions toward you, as well as my own. I'm beginning to see he wasn't in his right mind."

Dumbledore's eyes danced. "Think nothing of it, Mister Malfoy. Your father's actions were not your own, and the fact that you see that is evidence enough for me that _you_ are the one who brings honor to your name."

Draco turned slightly pink at Dumbledore's praiseworthy words.

"Now, perhaps we should adjourn for the night? Mister Malfoy, if you would be so kind to walk Miss Weasley to Gryffindor Tower?"

"That's okay, Professor. I can make it on my own."

"Nonsense! I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind at all."

Draco shook his head, a hint of another Malfoy smirk on his face. He didn't disagree with Dumbledore at all; he liked being alone with Ginny. She had a euphoric effect on him.

"No, I'd be happy to," he said, hopping off the windowsill and offering her a hand down.

Ginny looked at his hand stupidly for a second before looking at his face. Draco smiled, purposely tipping his head to the side to allow soft blond hair to fall into his eyes. She realized he was attempting to charm her, and it was working. However strong willed Ginny knew she was, Draco was intriguing to her. She took his hand and he helped her down.

"Well, on your way, then. Good night, Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley."

"Good night, Professor," they answered together.

Draco smirked and gestured to the door. Ginny nodded her thanks and let go of his hand before exiting the room. Draco followed her eagerly.

"Ah, to be young again," Dumbledore sighed as he watched the two students leave.

* * *

"How does that old man know _everything_ that goes on in this castle?" Draco asked as they walked to Ginny's house dorm.

"I don't know. I told you you should have talked to him. Now you can go home and be with your mother. I hope she gets better."

"Thank you. Father was very wrong about him. Why the hell did I listen to the lies he told me?"

Ginny shrugged. "He's your father. You had to have idolized him at some point. Other than that theory, your guess is as good as mine."

"Wonderful. As if I don't have enough on my mind to consider as it is. But I still do not like the idea of leaving my prefect duties."

"I promise we will be good," she said, holding up her hand in oath, but smiling devilishly.

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

"Okay, I can't promise that. But I can't lie to you when I say that I don't think too many people will miss you. Especially as a prefect."

Draco looked crestfallen. He was starting to realize how much he was despised, and it did not sit well with him anymore.

"What about you? Would you miss me?"

Ginny opened her mouth but no sound came out. She'd come to see a different side of Malfoy, especially since talking to him. She was beginning to see that she _would_ miss him, but could she tell him that or be friends with him? He was a Slytherin. She was a Gryffindor. It was a terrible match.

"Draco…"

"Forget it. Why would you?" Draco said, looking away from her.

"Malfoy, it's not that simple. You know that."

"Yeah, but who cares?"

"Our houses. How would that look if we were friends?"

"Is it that? Or is it that I am supposed to hate Weasleys and you are supposed to hate Malfoys?"

Ginny stopped for a second. She hadn't even thought about her family. Draco, she knew, would do what he wanted, especially with his father in Azkban.

"I hadn't even thought about that. Oh, that just makes things worse," she cried, throwing up her hands. She went over to the nearest wall and softly banged her head against it.

Draco was surprised, but slightly amused. He went over to her to get her attention.

"Ginny…"

THUD

"Weasley…"

THUD

"Ginny cut it out!" He slipped his hand in place before her head could hit the wall again. "Don't do that," he ordered sharply. "You'll damage your brains."

She allowed him to pull her gently away from the wall. He slid his hand from her forehead down her cheek. "If you keep it up, you'll not be able to walk. And I am _not_ carrying you to your room. Magic or no magic."

She rubbed her forehead. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I _will _miss you. I think I probably would have missed you some before talking to you. But now I think I would miss you even more."

Draco looked at her, very startled. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You asked."

"And you're not just saying it to make me happy."

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"Then you're either drunk or lying."

She smiled. "No, I meant it. Would you miss me?"

He looked at her and knew he would miss her. Things had changed over his years at Hogwarts. Once, despite being purebloods, he despised Weasleys, as well as muggles and mudbloods. Now, he was dangerously close to falling for the youngest Weasley.

"Draco? Are you okay?"

Ginny's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, running a hand over his face. "You asked me if I'll miss you when I'm gone?" She nodded. "I will. You're a good person, Ginny. I don't know who wouldn't miss you."

She blushed a deep red and looked away.

He smirked. "Well, at least I haven't lost my touch."

Ginny glanced at the blond Slytherin, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She shoved him with a roll of her eyes and started up the stairs, leaving Draco at the bottom landing.

"What was that for?" he demanded, dashing up the stairs after her.

"For being you."

"Aw, I can't be that bad. You like me." He draped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her slightly closer.

"Once you get past the arrogant, sarcastic, snobbish, stuck-up attitude."

"I'm wounded deeply, Weasley. And here I thought we were making progress."

"We are," she answered, removing his arm from her shoulders. "But sometimes I wonder why you are doing this."

"Because I like you." Draco kicked himself mentally for saying that. He meant as a friend, but he would be kidding himself if he wasn't starting to like her in other ways that would be typical of their ages.

Ginny tripped on a stair but quickly righted herself.

"You alright?" Draco asked with genuine concern.

She nodded, but refrained from speaking. Draco was doing all this because he _liked_ her. _Draco Malfoy._ It was an unthinkable thing, but then again, so was the fact that she was starting to like him more and more.

Draco looked at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She was keeping her face a passive mask but he could tell, in her eyes, that she was having an inner debate. He decided to let her have the reprieve to figure out whatever she was trying to resolve. But he kept glancing at her surreptitiously as they made their way closer to her lodging.

Her dark eyes would change from a deep brown to a honey as she considered something. He concluded that when her eyes turned to honey it was a positive thought and the opposite for a negative thought. He filed that information away for later. She would occasionally reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and it would make him think of taming fire.

"Ginny? Are you angry with me?"

"Huh?" She looked over at Draco as they stopped a few yards from the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Are you mad? You've been pretty quiet."

"No, I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand why."

"Why what?"

"Why you like me. Why you are doing all this."

"You've done a lot for me; things I don't think _anyone_ would do for me. The least I could do is offer my friendship in return."

"Do you really think that I am so pathetic that I have no friends? And that I should be overjoyed at your supposed offer of friendship?"

"No, I do not expect that. I was just…I really mean it. I would value your friendship."

Ginny looked at him with no small amount of surprise. "You've changed."

"I'd like to think so."

"I don't think that a lot of people would believe it's possible."

He shrugged. "I can only convince one person at a time."

"But you were wrong about something."

"And what's that?" he asked, stepping toward her.

"The least you could do is offer me loads of Galleons or shower me with lavish gifts."

Draco watched, mildly amused, as she closed her eyes and imagined things.

"Instead of my illustrious presence? Damn, you Gryffindors place a high value on your actions. Are you sure you shouldn't be in Slytherin?"

She smiled mischievously. "The sorting hat considered it. But my brothers just short of forbade it when they reminded me you were in said house."

"My reputation preceded me. How thoughtful of them."

Ginny snickered. She was getting used to Draco's sarcastic humor.

"Weasley, in light of this new friendship, I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I mean, you can say no if you want. I'll just think of other ways to bug you."

"What did you want, Malfoy?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting me in the library tomorrow? We could study together if you'd like."

"Malfoy, are you now asking me to be seen in public with you? And not fight? What will people think?" Ginny exclaimed, dramatically wrapping her hand over her mouth in mock shock.

"Who cares? You know they'd find out sooner or later."

"That's true."

"Look, if you don't want to, just tell me."

"I'd love to."

Draco was actually quite surprised. He was sure it would have taken some time to convince her to agree. He wasn't prepared for her outright acceptance.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"To be honest, I did not expect you to accept without some amount of persuasion. After all, the idea of us being seen together without tearing at each other's throats is mind-boggling to a lot of people. And I would think the elder Weasley would be quite irate."

"I'll do what I want, despite what my brother would say. I make my own decisions. But then again, maybe you are a male veela and have been charming me the entire night."

The corner of Draco's mouth quirked up and he shook his head.

"Nope. It's flattering you think I could be a veela." He smirked. "But I think there _is_ some veela ancestry in the Malfoy line, though."

"Oh, there's a surprise," Ginny sighed sarcastically. "You'd never know with that hair."

The smirk never left Draco's lips as he reached out to take her hand.

"You'll still meet me tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Great. Would you consider coming to Hogsmeade with me the next time there is a trip?" He inched closer with the air of a shy five year old who asked his girl best friend to marry him.

"I don't want to even think about that yet, Draco. I would like to get through tomorrow alive. I know I said I do what I want, but the reactions we will get when we're seen together scares me."

"How so?"

"Well, we're supposed to be bitter enemies. Malfoy and Weasley. Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Oh." He looked at the ground for a moment. "Are you having second thoughts about tomorrow?"

"No. It's just a big change. What will people say? You know gossip spreads like fire."

"If anyone, and I mean _anyone_, says anything bad about you, I will personally beat them within an inch of their lives."

Ginny was taken back by this sudden protectiveness. "Why?"

"You'd be surprised what I'd do when provoked for the right reasons."

"Like the time you were turned into a ferret?"

Draco blushed some. "Okay, there's no need to relive that."

"But I thought you were a cute ferret."

"Weasley, I don't want to hear anymore about me being a ferret!"

"I wasn't making fun of you, _Malfoy_. I really did think you looked like an adorable ferret. I only feel bad about the circumstances. I flinched when I saw the bruises you got," she said, touching his cheek gently with the tips of her fingers.

Draco jumped at the light touch. He wasn't used to gentle, even loving, contact. It was something his father frowned upon – outright forbade was more accurate. Ginny drew her hand back quickly, and Draco realized it looked like he rejected her. He ran his thumb across the back of the hand he was holding.

"Sorry, I'm not accustomed to having anyone touch me like that."

"So I can dispel the rumors about you being the ladies' man? The charming Slytherin is just like the rest of us."

"I'd rather you not."

"Your mum never hugged you or anything like that?"

He shook his head. "I can barely remember it when I was younger. But father never did approve. He said it was weakness."

"Oh, Draco." Ginny threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. No one should have that happen to them."

Draco hesitantly settled his hands on her waist. "Ginny, I do not want pity."

She pulled away from him slightly. "I'm not giving you any. You heard Dumbledore. You are not helpless and don't deserve pity. I just don't want to see you go back to being a prat again."

He looked at Ginny carefully. She looked nervous, if not scared. He pulled the redhead closer to himself. She did not resist when encircled his arms around her waist; she only relaxed against him.

"Why are _you_ doing this? You know my reasons."

Ginny looked up at him, which was difficult for her. Draco was easily at least a half a foot taller than she was, and she was very aware of the closeness of their bodies. But his eyes struck her as curious. They'd always been so cold and expressionless. That night, she'd seen more depth and emotion in them than she'd ever seen in him. His eyes lit up when she made him laugh or when he teased her without being cruel. When he was talking about something personal, his eyes turned serious and had an edge of apprehension.

"I guess at first I was curious because you weren't being the person that always teased me. I couldn't forget that you were a complete arse to me when I first met you, but as things happened I started to believe you weren't as bad as you made yourself out to be. I saw that in the final war and I just knew. When you started being 'not you', I couldn't help but notice." She looked away for a second, getting caught up in her emotions. She looked up at him again and continued.

"And it made me sad. Then we talked…and we seemed to be so similar. And you displayed some emotions that, for a long time, I didn't think you had." She lightly placed a hand over his heart, crossing the Slytherin patch on his robes. "Draco, you just made me feel like I meant something and I'm not just Ron Weasley's little sister. Please don't ask me to explain it any better…" Ginny withdrew her hand and looked at the ground, feeling herself blush hotly.

Draco was very surprised she'd even thought about him when he was such a jerk to her. The girl – no, that wasn't right – the young woman he was holding was, in his mind, a godsend. She'd done so much for him, more than she'd know, and she asked nothing in return.

"Ginny, you don't need to explain anything else," he said, rubbing a hand over her arm. "You've done the same thing for me – like I don't have to be the jerk people see me as."

She smiled timidly. "A very unlikely thing we have here, isn't it."

"Yeah, but so what? I've given up trying to figure some things out. If it happens, it happens." Draco let his hand stray up to brush some of Ginny's hair back over her shoulder, watching his actions before looking at her face.

Ginny took a deep breath as she felt Draco's hand trail down the side of her face. How they had not managed to be caught together so far in such a way was surprising.

"Draco, are you trying to seduce me or something?"

He looked at her, startlement showing in his blue-grey eyes. "No, I wouldn't even think of something like that."

"Then why haven't we been found like this five feet from the entrance to my dorm?"

Draco grinned. "Blind luck? I honestly have no idea, but perhaps I should go. Wouldn't want to push any of my good luck for today."

Ginny smiled. "I don't know if I'll ever understand you, Draco Malfoy."

"Same here, Ginny Weasley. Thank you for…well, I don't know…Everything?"

"You're welcome, Draco. I'd have to say the same thing."

He smiled brightly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. Then, the blond Slytherin, who was always seemingly full of surprises, leaned closer and kissed her cheek. Ginny could not hide the look of surprise that graced her features. She could feel herself blushing madly as she put a hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I overstepped my bounds," he said, stepping back and releasing her hand.

Ginny shook her head furiously. "No. If I didn't know you like I do now, I would have taken a page from Hermione's book and slapped you."

Draco gaped at her for a minute before the corner of his mouth turned up. "Thank the higher powers. She hits hard."

Ginny smirked in her own right. "I probably could too, but like I said, I won't. It was nice."

"Okay, I'm going to go before your brother hears that and I spend a night in the hospital wing."

"I'd defend you. Remember, I'm good with hexes."

"I don't need you to defend me. I just have cause to be concerned with my own self-preservation."

"If that's what you call it. You just don't want a girl fighting battles for you."

He nodded, grinning. "No, I don't. But I won't forget that you know hexes, either. I do remember my fifth year, after all." He turned to go.

Ginny smiled to herself and watched the retreating blond figure. She turned to go to the Fat Lady's portrait when Draco stopped and called after her.

"Ginny."

"Yes?'

"If I were to owl you while I'm gone and asked you to come visit mother and I at Malfoy Manor, would you come?"

She nodded without hesitation. "I'd love to."

"What about your family, though? Will they care?"

She shrugged carelessly. "Of course they would, no surprise there. But I'd come anyway, and only when you've seen to you mum."

He smiled at her selflessness. A typical trait for someone in Gryffindor. "I will."

"You promise?"

"On my name. Tomorrow then. Night, Weasley."

She snickered despite herself. "Good night, Malfoy."

"Oh, and Ginny? Don't let me be the object of your dreams tonight. Unless, that is, that there is something we can possibly re-enact in real life," Draco added with a devilish smirk and a flirtatious look in his eyes.

"Draco…" Ginny sighed.


End file.
